


Ruining Semi's Life

by seamus_finnigan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamus_finnigan/pseuds/seamus_finnigan
Summary: A collection of oneshots in which Tendou and reader annoy Semi. Not necessarily connected to each other but they could be if you feel like it.





	1. Locker Room

*click*

The sound of a camera shutter and Semi's short laugh catch Tendou's attention.

"Did you...take a picture of me?" Tendou asks, putting a clean shirt on. Semi turns the screen to show the photo. Tendou's jersey is pulled up to his shoulders, displaying his chest and stomach and a puzzled look on his face. 

"I was thinking I'd send it to (y/n). What do you think?" Tendou reaches for the phone but Semi dodges.

"Semi-semi! She'll think I'm a creep," Tendou whines. Most girls already find him too weird, the last thing he needs is to alienate one of the few that tolerate him.

"If she doesn't find you creepy already, I don't think she will. I'll delete it if it really bothers you though."

"Yeah, do that Semi-kun."

"But don't you want to know what she thinks?" Tendou tilts his head like a curious puppy. "If I send it she'll think I'm just messing with her, so you won't look bad, right?"

"You're not seriously trying to do something nice for me, are you, Semi-semi?" Tendou ruffles the setter's hair teasingly. "You do love me after all!"

"Get off me, and stop calling me that stupid nickname. I'm just tired of listening to you pine over her all the time."

Tendou debates for a second. What was the harm really? Worst case scenario you think he's ugly, and at least then he'd know you weren't interested. "Alright, you've convinced me."

He hovers over Semi's shoulder as the boy pulls up your messages and sends you the photo. Not even a minute later his phone buzzes with your reply.

(y/n): I'm at club rn why are you sending me sexy pics of your teammates you weirdo

Semi: Haha you think our guess monster is sexy? Scandalous

(y/n): Better looking than you that's for sure, not that you set a high bar. He's a solid 8/10

(y/n): Tell him hi and damn, nice abs

Semi: Will do

(y/n): I WAS KIDDING DON'T ACTUALLY SAY THAT OR I'LL DIE

Semi: Too late he's reading over my shoulder now

Semi: Anything else you want to tell him? ;)

The three dots that signify you're typing suddenly stop, but only for a moment. The next his phone is dinging like crazy as you fire off a series of rapid texts.

(y/n): Yeah, actually

(y/n): Did you know Semi still sleeps with a teddy bear named Mr. Stuffins he's had since kindergarten

(y/n): and he threw up on his date after going on a rollercoaster last summer

Semi closes the app, but not before you send one last glorious picture of him faceplanting on a treadmill at the gym. He whirls around to be met with the smug expression of his middle blocker. The boy looks like Christmas has come early, sadistic smile lighting up his whole face.

"Semi-semi~"

"Don't. Say. Anything." Semi gives Tendou a warning glare before gathering his things and storming out of the locker room. Tendou supposes he can let it slide for now, considering the favor he's just been done. Besides, it's best to save such valuable ammunition. He picks up his own phone and starts typing.

Tendou: That was awesome, Semi-semi's super mad now

(y/n): Serves him right, that jerk

Tendou: Soooo 8/10 huh?


	2. Date Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi celebrates a one year anniversary, with an unfortunate twist.

Semi straightens his tie, giving himself a once-over in the mirror. His suit is freshly pressed, his hair combed neatly, and his shoes freshly polished. Normally he doesn't care so much about his looks, but tonight is a special occasion. Tonight he celebrates his one year anniversary and everything has to be perfect. Aiming to wow his girlfriend, Kasumi, he reserved a table at one of the ritziest restaurants in town. Both (y/n) and Tendou had given the place raving reviews, which strikes him as odd since he's never seen either of you eating anywhere fancier than a ramen shop. Nonetheless, the place had excellent reviews online so he went ahead and made the plans. Maybe you two have hidden depths and are fans of haute cuisine.

Semi checks his watch. Quarter to seven. Just enough time to meet Kasumi at the restaurant. He hops into his car, careful not to wrinkle his suit, and drives off.

As soon as Semi parks, he realizes something is wrong. Two missed calls from his girlfriend. He's still a couple minutes early, so what could she calling about? He quickly dials her number.

"Hey, did you call me? Is everything alright?"

"Um, I'm not sure?" Her voice comes through softly. He can hear other people talking in the background. "I showed up a little early. Soyokaze is the right place, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the reservation's under my name. Let the host know and I'll be there in two minutes to meet you," Semi responds, walking quickly toward his destination.

"I already did. He told me that there was only one reservation for a Semi and they're already there."

That makes no sense. He made the reservation well in advance, and had already given his credit card so Kasumi wouldn't try to treat him. "They must have mixed up the reservations; I'm sure we can figure it out. Almost there, okay?"

"Okay, I'll wait then."

A moment later, Semi walks through the front doors. He sees her there, looking stunning in a red dress, but standing off to the side awkwardly while other guests pass through.

"You look gorgeous." He pecks her lightly on the cheek. "Give me one minute to figure this out and I promise this'll be the best dinner you've ever had."

Semi walks up to the host. "Reservation for two, under Semi."

The host doesn't bother to check the list. "That reservation was only for two, sir, and they've already arrived."

"There must be some mistake. I made that reservation for my girlfriend and me." He fumbles in his coat pocket for a moment, pulling out his wallet. "Here, this is the card I used. It should match up."

The host checks the card, looking at the reservation again. Now he looks bewildered too. "Yes, this matches. Reservation for table 17, but we have guests being served there already..."

"Not a problem, I'll just head in and ask them if that's okay. They probably just got put at the wrong table."

"Certainly." The host motions to one of the servers. "Moriya, take these two over to table 17 and sort out this mistake."

"See, everything's fine," Semi says gently, taking his girlfriend's hand and following the waitstaff. He smiles softly, but his expression changes abruptly when he rounds the corner and sees who's currently occupying his table.

"Tendou, oh my god you have to try this uni, it's so good," you say, pushing a bowl in his direction.

"Sure, trade you for the shrimp!" the guess monster replies happily, handing you a small plate. 

Semi is speechless for a moment, unable to believe that the two idiots decked out in full formal wear at his table. He can hear Kasumi laughing beside him as he angrily approaches.

"Tendou, (y/n), what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Both of the offenders look up in unison. "Hey, Semi-Semi! Happy anniversary!"

"Love your dress, Kasumi," you say, popping shrimp into your mouth. "You guys are going to love the food here, it's probably the best I've ever had." Kasumi continues giggling as she thanks you. 

"Get out. Both of you get out right now or I swear I'll..." Tendou jumps from his seat and gives the setter a pat on the back as he leaves.

"Sure thing, Eita-kun! Enjoy your dinner!" You stand up as well, taking Tendou's arm and walking out, waving like a queen to the other guests as you pass.

"Those two are hilarious. I can't believe I was so worried you messed up the reservation," Kasumi says.

"They're going to be dead next time I see them," Semi deadpans.

"They do have good taste in appetizers though. Ooh, I want to order some more of this shrimp with the main course," Kasumi continues unfazed.

"So how long do you think he'll be mad for?" you ask, now wandering aimlessly down the street beside Tendou.

"Knowing Semi, probably forever." You smack his arm lightly. "Really, probably only a couple days if he has a good night. We did recommend an excellent restaurant, so it's fair we get rewarded, right?" He sends you a lopsided grin.

"I guess we did, huh?" You pause, suddenly very aware of your stomach rumbling. "Man, those appetizers made me hungry though."

"Wanna hit up that ramen shop down the road? We'll look super fancy there."

"You know me too well. Lead the way." You take his arm again, letting him escort you down the brightly lit streets. "We should go somewhere fancy like that sometime. It'd be a good change of pace."

"I'll take you anytime, (y/n)-chan."

"I'll treat you to anything too, Satori, so long as it's like tonight."

"What does that mean?" he asks.

"Semi's paying."


End file.
